Sibahari
"The Enlightened Forces had nearly managed to make an opening through the weakening defences of the loyalists. Morale was low, ammo nearly spent. Seeing his chance, the rebel commander lead her forces forwards, easily destroying what few pockets of resistance stood between her and her knights. Then, the Sibahari arrived, quick and sudden like a comet crushing against a planet. Its twin-bladed, burning weapon melted the heavy armor of the enemy leader before slicing her in half. Spinning around, the armored warrior continued to move through the rank of the stunned rebels, slaying dozens at such speed, many could not even attempt to lift their weapons or flee. Such was the carnage, the loyalists not only managed to fill the gap, but also send a counter-attack which took back all positions lost not a month before" -Extract from "Dance of the Two Dragons", a history of the Yadran Civil war- The Yadran Civil war was a time of warriors both great and brutal (and many times both), of generals who wrote their names in history books with the blood of thousands. In the Enlightened Kingdom of Ra'Tagrass, their greatest heroes and later most bitter foes were the generals of the Second Quadrumvirate, each one a powerful warrior and leader who brought victory after victory for their queen (and later, for themselves). The Kingdom of Yadra, or at least what little remained of it, had its heroes too. The Volunteer Blades coming from territories owned by the Commonwealth are one of their most famous examples, yet there is still one figure who has always managed to draw the attention of people in and outside the civil war, a nameless knight who fought the great generals of the Enlightened Kingdom and saved Empress Hask'Valgam I from being assassinated several times. Eleven times his foes and allies thought him dead, yet each one the warrior returned, always where he was the most needed, always deadlier than before. Known only as the 'Sibahari '(Or "Lance of the Empress"), this mysterious knight took part in many of the battles between the Enlightened Kingdom and the Kingdom of Yadra. Covered by one of the most advanced knight armors of the day and wielding a powerful, two-bladed weapon able to melt through steel and flesh, its presence alone was known to rise the morale of even the most beaten royalist banner, his exploits being a constant headache to the generals of the Enlightened Kingdom. History First Appearance While historians have found the name of the Sibahari in past events and even a few wars, the first proper appearance of this warrior during the Yadran Civil war was the Coup of the Chosen at the start of the conflict. Nobles and knights loyal not to the empress, but instead to the Enlightened Queen (then still not declared), tried to slay Empress Hask'Valgam I in her palace and slay all loyalists so the nobles of Ra'Tagrass could take over the whole kingdom without to much blood being spilled. The plan worked well at first, with guards and courtiers either surrendering, joining the traitors or slaying those few trying to defend their ruler. Just as they were about to capture the Empress though, the Sibahari made its first appearance. Due to the speed and surprise of the coup, few of the traitors were wearing armor or heavy weaponry, their confidence in victory making them unready to face the knight until it was far too late. At the very steps of the throne, his twin volcanic blades cut a bloody path through the ranks of the rebels, slaying even those who tried to surrender. Still not done, the Sibahari waited until the Empress was safe before joining the loyalists and hunting down the now-outnumbered rebels. Hunter of Traitors After defeating the traitors at the palace and capital city, the Sibahari was later spotted in different cities and military camps which had declared for the Enlightened Kingdom, its volcanic blades making short work of many generals and high-ranking knights. Even skilled veterans like the Count of Karadaz were slain, their shields and power weapons useless against the merciless Lance of the Empress. Foe of the Quadrumvirate As the Enlightened Kingdom and the Kingdom of Yadra clashed, the Sibahari was seen plenty of times facing the foes of Ra'Tagrass, his mere pressence making even rebel victories costly ones. Amongst his primary targets were the captains and lords of the rebel armies, the four generals of the Second Quadrumvirate being at the top of his list. Despite his speed, skill and fame, the Sibahari was not unbeateable. Several times (some say 11), the unknown knight was overwhelmed by enemy firepower, surrounded by knights or even beaten in a duel against the Enlightened Kingdom's best warriors. Still, his wounded body was always recovered by loyalists and he always came back, just as fast and deadly as before. The Blademaster of the Enlightened Kingdo, Aithusa, was known as the most bitter foe of the Sibahari, their duels and battles being the best known in the Civil war. While it is known the Blademaster respected his foe's skill, the truth is Aithusa mostly loathed the Sibahari, as his actions mostly slowed down his campaigns, forcing him to spend more and more resources in previously-easy battles and conquests. End of the Civil War As the civil war came to a sudden stop, the Sibahari seemed to dissapear. Some say he finally died from his many wounds, others whisper he returned to his secret chambers in the royal palace, waiting to be summoned again. One or many? Due to the many "deaths" of the Sibahari, scholars and historians have began to doubt its identity as a lone warrior. Moreso, conflicting reports speak of how it could be seen fighting in different areas of Karthemas space, even when they were light years away from one-another. Palace courtiers speak of how the Sibahari is not one, but several warriors and disgraced nobles who serve the ruler of Yadra. Their families dead and their hope broken, they are amongst the most fanatical believers in the unity of the Kingdom and so are willing to risk their lives in any way necessary to make sure war does not destroy the remains of their once-beautiful kingdom. Equipment '''Armor of Dannasos: '''A suit of armor which both shields the wearer from harm and covers his or her identity, the armor was of great quality, equiped with a number of advanced systems not seen in other, more common suits worns by Karthemas knights. Rumors also said that the knight wearing this suit has to go first through a complex operation which nearly mixes his flesh and bone with it, making it impossible for the warrior to remove it. This, added by chemicals and other drugs pumped by the armor, make it so the warrior moves and fights with speed and strenght unmatched by other soldiers. On the other hand, this high stress also demands much of the knight's body, forcing the Sibahari to stop and rest for days and even weeks after long battles. If he does not, the stress and abuse of chemicals can destroy the wearer's body, leaving him crippled as his flesh and bone finally give up. '''Volcanic Spear: '''An experimental weapon designed with a mixture of Karthemas, Commonwealth and even Favsim technology, this heavy, two-bladed device can cut through anything when activated. The fire surrounding the "blades" is so intense, many foes have trouble even seeing the Sibahari as he rushes into close combat. '''Wings of the Paladin: '''The last piece of equipment of the Sibahari's arsenal is a specialized jump-pack, crafted to resemble a pair of steel wings. While not powerful enough to make long jumps, it allows the Sibahari to quickly charge the foe before they can open fire on him. Category:Kingdom of Yadra Category:Characters